Hide & Seek
by PyLea94
Summary: "How about Hide & Seek guys?" "Butters, we're not six years old!" It's raining in our favourite little town and Craig and those guys are bored. Basically, they play an innocent game of hide & seek and it gets... well, not so innocent. TYDE, CREEK & BUNNY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**Yes, I know I said I wanted to finish my fanfic, "**_**Dangerous Games**_**", but I have really been wanting to write a South Park fic for a while so I went ahead and started working on this chapter this morning. Also, I realized there isn't enough Tyde stories out there so I've decided to write my own. After all, I Tyde is my OTP!**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter!**

* * *

"Token, i'm bored!"

"We know, you've told us seven times Clyde so shut up!" Craig snapped at the boy, an empty glare being shot at the whining teenager whilst his hand roamed through blonde hair, fingertips massaging the scalp below them and forcing the head resting on his thigh to loll back a bit from the relaxing sensation. Tweek was getting agitated and as twitchy as ever being shut up indoors. Typical Tweek behaviour. Usually the boy would head outside for some fresh air or just go for a walk. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen with the rain coming down hard as bullets, so Craig had to relax him the only way he knew. But why was Clyde bored and Tweek ... well being Tweek?

It had been raining in South Park for the last 3 days, and not even light rain. It had been hammering it down and it wasn't going to ease up, if the aggressive drumming of the raindrops against Token's windows was anything to go by. Today, that rain had been coupled with a rumbling storm emerging over South Park and the forecast had predicted lightning as well. Frankly, no-one wanted to go out in this weather. Tweek's house was too small for him to walk about in and Clyde had the attention span of a six year old, so naturally, he was bored. So that's how they ended up deciding to raid Token's place.

"Why don't we just go with my idea of playing strip poker?" Kenny pressed on for the third time since arriving at the Black residence. He usually tags along with them without asking because... well, because it's Kenny and that's kind of how he rolls. He usually hangs out with them when Kyle and Stan are getting too close for just comfort around him. Or if he wants to try get into Butters' pants, and what would be a better opportunity than playing strip poker with the kid at Token's place?

"Dude, no," Token rolled his eyes at the blonde pervert, his eyes framed by slim, rectangular glasses as he kept his vision focussed on his text books. He had been studying before his friends invited themselves in and the 15 year old did the classic "Token Black" thing of letting them do whatever the fuck they wanted as long as he could study. That was just Token in a nutshell and no-one could or would change that.

"Umm how about we play Hide & Seek?" Butters piped up, voice stuttery but eager. Craig and Token both looked at Butters with eyebrows raised, their thoughts pretty obvious from that single gesture alone. Token turned back to his book silently but Craig, being an asshole, chose to voice his thoughts quite rudely.

"Really Butters? We're not six years old." Tweek pinched his leg roughly, pulling a yelp from Craig's mouth. It was unbelievable what the little jitterball could get away with when it came to Craig Tucker.

"What Craig was trying to say Butters," Token intejected, "Was that we're a little old to play Hide & Seek."

"I don't give a crap how old I am," Clyde beamed at the baby blonde boy, "Hide and Seek sounds like a good plan."

"I-I don't mind playing," Tweek mumbled, looking up at Craig hopefully. If you ever wanted to get Craig to do something, get Tweek. The lanky teen would do almost anything for the petite blonde. Craig was like Tweek's big brother, always protecting him and helping him out but it could be questionable if their feelings were more than just platonic. It was obvious to everyone. Apart from the two said boys of course. Tweek was oblivious and sitracted by everything else around him to notice Craig's flirting and the way his eyes would glance over his body, and Craig... well, it's Craig. He has the emotional range of a spork and if you asked Clyde or Token, they would tell you that he's terrible at reading people's thoughts and feelings.

Craig heaved a heavy sigh of defeat before huffing, "Fine. But i'm not counting first and i'm hiding with Tweek."

"I'll count with Butters then."

Clyde looked over at Token with a perfect pupy-dog look, lips pulled into the tiniest of pouts. The brunette received a blank glance from Token, who proceeded to shut his books and push the frame of his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Well it looks like I don't have any choice but to join in," he sighed out, sliding out of his seat on the window sofa.

"No cheating though Kenny!"

Now when have I ever done that?" the boy grinned, but turned around with his arms folded and against the wall in front of him as he leaved forward to bury his face in his forearms. Butters mimicked the action.

"100, 99, 98, 97, 96..."

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. But don't worry, there's more to come! :D**

**I'm gonna do seperate chapters for each pairing. So, please keep an eye out for alerts because i'll be focussing on Token and Clyde [aka TYDE!, my OTP] in the next chapter.**

**Oh and I do take requests so if you want mail me with requests :P **

**Reviews motivate me to procrastinate less! :D**


	2. TYDE - 1, 2, Skip A Few

**Hi guys! I feel like i'm that person in a rock band that goes off to do their own thing promising to keep in touch with you but doesn't then comes back out of the blue years later...**

**Yeah, anyways i'm a douche and need to upload more! LOL**

**I really wanted to take my time with this chapter [if you couldn't tell] because Tyde is like my OTP! I don't even want to think of them with someone else! D: ohnooess...**

**I haven't reread this properly so I dunno what to think of it. I'm worried that some parts are too narrative and dull but i'll let you dudes decide if you like it or not :)**

* * *

"100, 99, 98..."

Craig and the gang look at one another and they run off in their pairs. Craig and Tweek towards a set of stairs leading downwards. Token and Clyde heading upstairs. Because Token has a 3 story house there's loads of hiding places. When the boys used to play hide and seek as kids they would always suggest playing it at Token's for that reason. And here they were,7 years later.

Token grabbed Clyde's wrist and dragged him up two flights of stairs. Clyde always picked crappy places to hide and if the ebony-skinned boy had to play this game then he was going to pick a place where he could take a power nap. So Clyde was pulled in the direction of his friend's walk in wardrobe. It was more of a cupboard with a few wardrobes in there and a mirror against a wall. Why a walk-in wardrobe you might ask? It was just space for the Black family to use up and Token found it easier to organize all his stuff. He was always a bit OCD when it came to organizing his clothes. If you opened up the wardrobes it would be colour co-ordinated and sorted by occasion. Alphabetically.

It was the only place that Token and Clyde hadn't hidden in before, and Kenny could never find his way to Token's room, so he guessed that he could get in a 30 minute power nap. So Clyde got shoved into the cupboard and Token followed suit, both sitting themselves up against a wardrobe situated at the far back of the room. Clyde looks around like a curious kitten, feet tapping against the laminated floor lightly as he heaves a sigh.

"Well what now?"

"Really Clyde?," Token groans, leaning his head against the wardrobe door with the slightest sound of a thud being made. "We wait. You don't understand the concept of hide & seek do you?"

"Shut up, Token," Clyde scoffed out, wrapping his arms around his legs and his chin now situated in the gap his knees had created. It was the dark-skinned boy's turn to heave a sigh and a silence fell between them. It wasn't one of those awkward silences that would make time seem to move a mile an hour but it wasn't necessarily comfortable. It was prominently dull and aching to be filled, just for the sake of filling it. The small brunette would often scuff his trainers against the floor or drum his fingertips against the sides of his knees, and this went on for seven more minutes. He went to open his mouth but there wasn't anything of interest he wanted to mention to Token. He instead chose to turn his head to face his friend, cheek now settled on his knee as he admired the teenager's face.

The thought had entered his mind before, but Token was undeniably attractive in Clyde's eyes. His face was slim, with high cheekbones, but not overly defined so it didn't look too harsh or morbid. His brown eyes always held a look of disinterest, but there was still something inviting about them. He had quite a slim nose and his lips had a certain fullness to them without looking feminine. Clyde noted that even sitting down, Token was still tall. Mind you he was 6 foot standing up, being the tallest guy in his year. Playing basketball had given him powerful arms and shoulders and an athletic but lean body that he hid under slim jeans and conservative shirts.

Anyway, Clyde just couldn't help but feel an attraction towards him, even when he was aware of how annoying the older one was. He knew that Token could be an insufferable smart ass, not to mention he was stubborn and opinionated, and he could be cruelly dismissive and ignorant of other people around him, it was just one of those quirks Clyde knew he had to take or leave. Like his friend's attitude towards studying. Or the fact his hands were a bit too rough from years of playing bass. When he analyzed his hands properly, he noticed how huge they were.

"Hey Clyde," Token's voice toyed with the smaller brunet, a smirk gracing his face as he wiggled his fingers in Clyde's face, "You know what they say about men with big hands, right?"

"Go fuck yourself Token," the boy hissed out, cheeks bright red and puffed out slightly from a mixture of anger and embarrassment Clyde could only imagine what his best friend was implying.

"Dude, calm your tits," Token scoffed out lightly, folding his arms and re-positioning them on top of his knees and eyes focused in front of him, "I wasn't trying to jump on you. But you're bored and I wouldn't mind getting some."

Clyde tensed up as he felt a large hand on his knee, the rough pad of his friend's thumb prodding and massaging a sensitive spot just above his knee. The smaller teenager didn't respond. Just stayed rigid in his position against the wardrobe door, though the temptation to push his knee into the touch was picking at his brain and a heavenly sigh was threatening to bubble up from his stomach. The black 15 year old had that effect on him, even if he just did it to fuck about with Clyde, who would let it get under his skin.

"You have Red for that," the smaller groaned back in response, bending his leg so that the large hand would slide off. Most people who aren't like Clyde would just have kept quiet, but this was Clyde. If he could have, he would punch himself right there and then in the face for being so easy to manipulate.

A little fact for you, but as Clyde got older he became less interested in stealing his dad's _Playboy _magazines and became a bit more... let's say modest. He was nowhere near innocent, that was more Butters or Tweek's territory. He had dated both boys and girls, but things never went further than making out on his bed when his dad wasn't home. Girls didn't seem to hold his interest long enough and after Bebe's "stupid spoiled whore" party when they were kids he just found the idea of a girl feeling up pretty disturbing. I mean once he pushed Nelly onto the floor out of fear when he was 14 because she tried to shove her hand down his pants. He hated it compared to when Kenny got his hands under his shirt.

But he wasn't a freaking prude and he wasn't stupid, much to other people's beliefs. Clyde wouldn't dare say it out loud, but no matter how much he wanted to jumo his best friend's bones and let the 15 year old screw him, he still had his doubts and insecurities.

"It's cute when you get all jealous," Token smirked, his gaze still unmoving and focused forward, "And what makes you think i'm seeing Red?"

"Saw her flirting with you Tuesday."

"Dude i'm not into her. Besides, she's getting with Nicole and she was just making sure i'm cool with it."

"Wait what?" Clyde gawked at the boy, slapping his forearm, "You mean when I asked you what was new on the girl front you didn't think to mention that your ex-girlfriends are together!?"

"Didn't know you had a thing for lezbos Clyde."

"You know what I mean," the smaller sighed. Token was impossible at times. "I just thought you'd tell me about it. I am your best friend."

"I'm sorry ok?" Token twisted himself over so he was on his knees and creating a cage over Clyde with his body, "If I tell you you're pretty and take you somewhere nice will I be forgiven?" The urge to punch the older boy has never been so strong for Clyde before. But with Token being an even bigger smart-ass than ever before... and that _fucking _smirk! Clyde really wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

"Dude, I hate you sometimes." Token just laughed at the statement. That laugh, it always caused Clyde's knees to buckle and if he was standing up he was sure he'd be floored within a second.

"You know you love me really," the taller stated, and with that craned his neck down to tease the smaller neck with his teeth and lips. Clyde sucked in a breath of air with a sound similar to a choked gasp and his frame became rigid again. It's not like he was disgusted by the idea of his best friend doing this. Not in the least. And it wasn't like Token wasn't aware of the boy's feelings. He was fully aware of Clyde's crush on him and he loved every moment of it. Token, being a humongous ass, loved winding his friend up and affecting him in ways other people couldn't and getting away with shit that others can't. I mean, it wasn't weird for Token to flirt with Clyde, and they had kissed on numerous occasions but it never went further because Clyde said so. But Token wanted to test the waters and see just how much he could get away with.

Clyde pathetically tried to keep his mouth shut to prevent any noises of satisfaction slip past his lips, though he kept his palms placed flat against the floor awkwardly and still uncomfortably tense. Token continued his ministrations, and going to trail his fingers down the boy's stomach towards his jeans. Clyde instantly clasped a hand over Token's wandering one and with the free hand tried to feebly push Token away.

"Token, I already told you..."

"I know," the dark male sighed into Clyde's neck, causing the other to shiver. Token quickly tilted his head up to look at the smaller with a questioning look, "Am I really making you that uncomfortable though?"

Clyde knew what Token was on about. When Token made a move on him, and it was always Token who had to make the move. Clyde was just too awkward. He would just tense up or squirm a bit, never really reciprocating Token's actions.

"I-It's not so much that," Clyde stuttered, his face glowing with a tint of redness, "I just... ugh, I dunno Token."

"Clyde," Token sighed almost sternly, "Do you really think that I would kiss you if I was just playing about with you?"

"Yes."

"Charming," the dark-skinned male deadpanned before his eyes seemed to focus on Clyde's. "You know i'm not a complete dickhead right? I know I tease you but it's mainly because i'm into you dude. I just, I dunno if i'm crossing a line or not sometimes. You gotta give me a bit of context here."

"How?"

"Tell me if you like it or not. Or you could come onto me once in a while. Christ, a kiss would suffice."

Clyde's face flushed a bit darker. Him? Make a move on Token? What if he did something wrong and Token changes his mind? He wasn't exactly a sex god and had very little experience in that department. But then again, it was so tempting to throw himself at the black teen.

He gnawed at his bottom lip gently before a hand wound it's way into the older boy's hair to guide him forward and initiate a kiss. A simple enough kiss that started off slowly before dissolving into nothing short of hormonal, adolescent want. Soon enough both boys added their tongues into the mix and Token was pinning Clyde up against the wardrobe door with a hand against his narrow shoulder, and Clyde felt a little suffocated from being restrained, and the feeling washed over his body pleasantly. The hand pinning his shoulder traveled down before returning its way north and this time up Clyde's shirt to pull a muffled moan from the smaller's mouth. He was so tempted to pull away and hide in a corner because of his shameless reactions, and also due to the embarrassment of how sensitive he was to such a little touch.

"Damn Clyde," Token breathed against the smaller teenager's neck, his voice coming out deep and husky, "Is there anything I can do that won't get you going?"

Normally Clyde would snap at his friend and tell him to shut the fuck up but the taller boy peeled off his shirt and threw it aside somewhere on the floor of the room, and crashed his lips against the smaller boy's yet again, his fingers teasing the paler one's sensitive nipples with his fingers and causing him to shudder violently and contort his muscles from the mind-boggling sensation. After a few more minutes of heated lip-locking, Token's shirt followed the already discarded one. Then a few more garments joined the pile until the boys were only clad in their boxers and the brunet was now situated on the floor underneath Token, with their lips still moving against one another's. Large hands were now roaming down towards pale, round hips and Clyde's body tensed up once again as he felt fingers hook over the band of his underwear.

"Dude, you know if you really don't want to do this you can tell me to stop."

Token looked unsure, as if his statement would be untrue. But that isn't what bothered Clyde the most. What bothered him the most was that he felt like an animal in heat and if he let his best friend take advantage of him... would he regret it? He didn't want to do something stupid. All Clyde could do was produce a sideways glance as his face flushed a shade of cerise, but he mumbled a "mhmm", which his taller friend took as an OK to slip off their last remaining garments of clothing so both were naked.

"Wow," Clyde's eyes widened as they traveled down his friend's torso to his pelvis and he gulped painfully slow.

"You know what they say about a guy with..."

"Big hands?"

Both teenagers laughed at the sentence. Such a stupid sentence but it somehow helped ease the tension. Sure, it was still nerve-wracking and the anticipation was driving them insane, but there was no big expectations of one another. No pressure. No rush. No worries about the experience being disappointing All that dissolved away with one silly little comment that helped make their first time together more bearable.

"Umm," Clyde shifted a bit underneath Token, and reached a hand up to scratch behind the shell of his ear, "Do you have any lube?"

The taller boy hissed out a quick curse word and extended an arm over to rummage through a drawer next the wardrobe door. The boy mumbled for a while until he presented a small red bottle labelled DUREX.

"Cherry? Really?" Token offered the smaller fifteen year old a lopsided grin as his reply. The cap of the bottle was swiftly flicked off by Token's thumb with a quiet pop.

"Why do you own a flavoured lube?"

"Would you rather me fuck you without the lube?" Clyde's eyes widened into a horrified stare, whilst his companion looked down at him with an eyebrow quirked in amusement, almost challenging.

"Dude, you probably couldn't get that in me with the lube," Clyde mumbled," let alone without."

Token chuckled and dove down to pepper light kisses against Clyde's lips before the pecks dissolved into another intense lip-lock. During which Token had hastily gotten a condom from his drawer, managed to pull it on and coat his length with the lubricant, and he pulled away from Clyde, panting and face flushed.

"You sure you want to do this now Clyde?"

"Token," Clyde dug his nails into the boy's shoulders harshly but not enough to cause bleeding, "If you leave me in this state I will kill you."

The dark skinned teen didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed the smaller by the waist and slammed him back against the wall of the room with his hands gripping his thighs and hooking them around his hips. Lips crashed together, both boys now aroused to the point of no return, exhaling small moans against one another's mouths with Token hastily positioning himself to Clyde's entrance, pushing the said boy down onto his erection. Clyde's teeth toyed with his friend's bottom lip as gently as he could. The sensation of his best friend entering him was pure agony. He felt like he was being slowly ripped apart from the inside as teardrops welled up in his eyes and his nails bit into Token's shoulders roughly. It was as if he was hoping his friend would take some of the pain, like it would make his more bearable. Though the stinging feeling in his ass prominently lingered, and Token seemed to have stopped his actions.

"Clyde," the taller teen groaned out, the word was vocalized almost painfully, "Jesus Christ, please try to relax."

The smaller managed to relax his muscles, the pain fading away only for a split second until Token thrust his hips up, simultaneously pulling Clyde further down on his shaft which left the boy screaming into his shoulder. The tears that previously flooded his eyes were gone, and he drug his nails across the larger boy's back, shoulders and biceps.

"Hey dude," Token breathed out heartily like he was about to crack a joke, "The worst part's over. You okay to keep going?"

Clyde couldn't find any words to say to the other. He just re-positioned his back against the wall and wrapped his arms around Token's neck loosely. That action giving the dark-skinned boy the ok as he built a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out of Clyde's ass. He knew the other was still in pain and didn't want to worsen that pain, but god it was difficult to not lose control. Just full out fuck the tight ass his cock was currently buried in. But he decided to hold back that urge, letting out a shallow breath against Clyde's neck as he continued the cautious ministrations.

"T-Token," Clyde uttered out, feeling awkward from his earlier reaction, "I'm not a girl. You don't need to be gentle with me."

The taller teen raised an eyebrow at him in amusement before pulling back until his cock was all the way out bar the tip before sharply thrusting back in. He expected Clyde to vocalize some form of pain or shock. A squeak or whatnot. What he didn't expect was for the brunet to let slip out a bittersweet moan. And a loud one at that. Almost a scream. Token smirked down at Clyde, whose face was now flushed and had his hands clamped over his mouth the minute he realized what noise just left his lips.

"What was that Clyde?" the boy teased. When he didn't get an answer he pinned the paler teen's wrists against the wall roughly and abruptly as he repeated the same motion as before. A roll of the hips. Another scream with a mixture of pain and obvious pleasure. A scream which egged Token to do it again and again, just to hear, see, _feel_ the effect he had over the younger.

Within mere moments, their activities became more intense, more wild. Token gave up on being gentle and Clyde clearly preferred this choice from the breathless sounds bubbling out of his throat as Token continued to screw him. Fingers dug into pale hips, pulling them closer, and nails scratched across ebony tinted skin covering hard back muscles and shoulder blades. Mouths would clash together dizzily. Intensely. And hot skin connected with even hotter skin. And the sensations made both Token and Clyde feel on fire, heads succumbing to a light, spinning feeling and their muscles twisting and tightening, and they knew they were on the edge of going insane.

It felt like such a sudden urge as both of them came, Token's shoulder muffling Clyde's scream as the taller bit his lip to silence himself but a few moans and curse words spilled out. The feeling washed over both boys like a wave of cold water, leaving both boys leaning against the wall spent and panting for air greedily.

"Holy shit Clyde," Token chuckled out, still taking shallow breaths, "The way you scream, you could put porn stars to shame."

Clyde mumbled out a "shut up" as he pulled Token down onto the floor where he was now sprawled out on his back. The black teen just chuckled but let his friend pull him on top of him, both teenagers just laying there, elated and basking in the post-sex glow. Two sighs were heaved out and the room was peaceful and silent. At least until Clyde sprung up into a sitting position.

"Shit, do you think Kenny and Butters found us?"

* * *

**Yes, yes... I tried ending this on a humorous note. And failed. Miserably.**

**...**

**I'll go hide in a corner now or just punish myself for all eternity :(**

**I really loved writing this chapter. Probably not the best I could have done but I really did enjoy it and it was a shame I finally finished writing it up. Especially as some parts just felt more natural to write. Just some components, like how they communicate with one another and building that connection, I think I described really well.**

**Oh and don't worry, I am planning on writing up two more chapters, one focusing on the CREEK and BUNNY pairings. Depending on which one you gorgeous people want to read next just message me :)**

**Oh and on another note, ForTheLoveOfCOFFEE asked me to work on an extra chapter for my fanfic 'If You're Gonna F**k, Do It Quietly!' around Craig's POV, which I have been working on when i've been feeling blocked for this fanfic. **

**Well, thanksies a lot and Adios~! :D**


End file.
